


Goes to Hogwarts

by Ptl4ever419



Series: Story Haven [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ptl4ever419/pseuds/Ptl4ever419
Summary: A young girl follows the light and ends up somewhere she had only dreamed of.





	Goes to Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Sharing mood. Enjoy!

A small girl, who looked no older than fifteen, lay in a bed; her chocolate brown eyes closed and short brown hair in a mess on the pillow where her head lay. There was a woman standing by the small girl's head running a damp cloth over her forehead. The woman's face was contorted in worry and confusion. Her son had brought the girl to the house three days ago and she still hadn't woken. Well, that wasn't exactly true because the boy who had brought the girl to her was not precisely her son. 'But he's my son in all but name,' the woman thought viciously, thinking of the sad excuse for a woman who was her niece and the mother of her 'son'. The son who was not her son, but really her great-nephew, was the son of her brother Pollux's daughter Walburga and her cousin Arcturus's son Orion. His name was Sirius Orion Black and he had been the heir to the Noble and the Most Ancient House of Black, but considering the state he had arrived in from his parent's house it was unlikely that he was still heir especially considering how his younger brother had the qualities his parent's wanted in their heir. But the woman tending to the girl calmed herself in thinking that he never had to go back to them ever again.

Now you may be wondering who the woman tending to the unconscious girl is. Well, her name is Dorea Andromeda Potter née Black. She is married to Charlus Hadrian Potter and had a son named James Charlus Potter. She had been a Slytherin in her days at Hogwarts, but the hat had said she would have done well in any of the houses but would be safest in Slytherin because of her family. She had been a Prefect and then Head Girl much to the delight of her parents. She and Charlus had met when they were out of Hogwarts and he came in injured from Auror duty and she was the Healer that patched him up. Being a Healer was very helpful with having James Potter and Sirius Black as sons. 

Perhaps it would be a good idea to tell you how the girl she was tending to got there, but to do that we have to look back to three days earlier when the young girl was in a different world.   
~~~~~  
Jupiter Island Florida   
Saturday, June 16, 2012

"ELIZABETH HOPE JOHNSON!" The mother of said girl shouted up the stairs. "GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT," and people wondered why she hated her mother. Here she was minding her own business reading the latest Harry Potter fanfiction story about Hermione Granger being sent to the past and falling in love with Sirius Black. She looked at the clock and cursed, jumping up from her bed, running over to her closet and grabbing a t-shirt to put on over her leotard, then dashing to her dresser to grab some Sophie's and struggling to get on both while moving. She grabbed the bag sitting by the door and grabbed her phone and throwing it in before dashing downstairs to get in the car to go to gymnastics. She shoved her small feet into size 6, ten-dollar flip-flops, grabbed her keys from the bowl by the door and rushed into her car shouting bye to her mother before driving to practice, hoping the bridge she had to cross was not opened for one of the boats.  
She was almost late by the time she got there so she parked quickly and ran inside putting her hair up as she jogged inside. She went to the cubbies and kicked her flip-flops into hers and stuffed her bag inside while stripping off her overclothes. She jogged onto the mats as her best friend Sierra squealed, "Kitty you're here!"   
The other girls in their class rolled their eyes at the two girls, as 'Kitty' shouted back to Sierra, "Hey Puppy long time no see." The two friends laughed at their not so inside joke with their nicknames; they had both played their respective animals in theatre productions at school that year. The girls chatted while they stretched and warmed up. A few minutes later their coach came out and started assigning the rotations for the day.  
"Sam-bars, Libby-beam, Sierra-floor, Baker-beam, Rachel-vault," and on the coach went until he got to 'Kitty', "Bitsy-tramp." She tuned out after that smiling a bit at the nickname her brother gave her when she was a baby and had stuck ever since. Bitsy jogged over to the tramp and got on and started doing her tricks. She loved this. She had been doing gymnastics since she was old enough to start climbing all over the furniture and start driving her mom up the wall. The class passed with nothing significant happening except that the other girls made fun of Bitsy, as usual. But, she didn't care; these girls knew nothing about her.   
Nothing odd happened until she got home after practice, but not wanting to go home just yet to face her mother being in whatever mood she was in so tired, she did not go home right away. And as her daddy would no doubt still be at the office even though it was seven in the evening, on a Saturday, in June and her brother had texted her while she was at the gym telling her that he would be at Allie's, his girlfriend of three years and that she was welcome to come over. She would have loved to hang out with Jamie, who she had missed while he was at college, but she always felt awkward being around him and Allie, who were very affectionate to put it lightly. So she decided to drive to Starbucks and ordered a Vanilla Bean Frappuccino® and sat down in a comfy chair curling up with her iPhone to read the story she had been before she left for the gym.  
It was reaching nine by the time she reached home, but she took her time grabbing her bag and walking inside. Bitsy dropped her keys back in the bowl and trudged up to her room, knowing that her mother was no doubt stewing in her room because her daddy still wasn't home yet. She dumped her stuff, went into the bathroom stripped off her outer clothes and leotard, grabbed her bikini that was hanging on the hook in the bathroom and put it on, still damp from earlier that morning when she had gone swimming. She threw it on went out to the pool and dove in glad to feel the sweat come off as it had made her hair stick a bit to the back of her neck. She did laps until she heard her daddy's car pull up. Bitsy looked up at the clock by the pool and saw it was almost 9:30. Sighing, she got out of the pool to grab some shorts and sneakers to go running in before her mother started yelling. As soon as she was out of the house she heard the sound of her mother's raised voice. 

She was running on the sidewalk about a mile away from her house on her way back home when things got weird. Bitsy saw flashes of light coming from one of the sandpits of the golf course near her house. She sped up intent on finding out what was going on over there when the closest street light went out. She had always been afraid of the dark so she sped up to find the flashing lights had moved onto the open fairway. They were flashing colors Bitsy could not name; they were so intense and bright. If anyone had later asked Bitsy why she ran to the lights she would answer, "Destiny has a way of finding us and putting us where she wants us," but at that moment all she knew was it was something she had never seen before and it looked 'wicked.' So that's what she did, she ran straight into the brilliant flashing lights. 

Location unknown  
Date unknown  
She woke up disoriented. She had no idea where she was, all she knew was it was definitely colder than where she had been. Her hair was still damp and she was still wearing her bikini top and running shorts, although they were both a little torn. There were cuts all over her body, blood covered her hand when she went to wipe away what she thought was sweat dripping down her face. She tried to stand up but was too weak and her body collapsed underneath her when she tried. She gave a little scream as her body crashed back to the ground; dirt now covered her. She looked around more than confused about the change in temperature and climate as she now realized it was raining. She noticed she was surrounded by trees and bushes. She was in a forest her mind finally supplied. She heard noise around her and it sounded like an animal was closing in on her. 'I wonder if it'll eat me?' her mind asked itself. The sound got closer and she could hear heavy breathing and what sounded like paws hitting the ground. Suddenly a great big black dog came into view. It looked startled to see someone in its forest and barked at her. She waved her hand at it as if in greeting. She tried to sit up and groaned when she again fell to the ground, again. The dog was suddenly gone and in its place was a handsome teenager. She breathed in quickly her mind suddenly sharpening as it went through all she knew of the world trying to place it. She had always believed that the so-called 'myths' existed so it went through those as fact too. Quickly her mind arrived at what was in front of her and whispered the word without her consent, "Animagus." She noticed the boy's eyes grow wide before she passed out. 

Potter Manor Woods, Glasgow, Scotland  
Wednesday, June 16, 1976  
A large Grim like dog trotted through the woods by Potter Manor with an agitated look to his steps. Around this time last year he had run away from home, from the godforsaken House of Black, the house that had held nothing, but misery for him as long as he could remember. The only good thing about that house had beans brother, and that was before he went off to school and became a "disappointment" to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. He missed Reggie; he could still remember the fear on his brother's face when he had left him with their horrid parents. His mind went through the 'punishments' Reggie might be receiving because of him. It made him sick to think of his family torturing his brother. He himself had received the brunt of while he lived there. The only reason he hadn't left earlier was that he was afraid that they would end up killing Reggie if he had left any sooner. Reggie's half birthday had passed a few days before they both left from Hogwarts for their separate homes. He had sent Reggie the potions he would most likely need to survive the summer and books on both glamours and healing. He knew that Reggie would know that he still cared after sending them even if he couldn't be there or talk to him much. He remembered the note he had included:

Reggie,  
Hi little brother! I hope my presents help you this summer and if you need more or want anything just owl me. I'll be staying with Aunt Dorea and Uncle Charlus this summer and I will be visiting Cousin Andromeda and her family sometime during August so I will send along the regards I know you wish you could communicate. I love you, Reggie, please try and stay safe, don't do anything too stupid, and if it gets too much always know that I will be there for you.   
Siri

Not that any of the items he sent looked like that at all. To anyone other than the Black brothers it would have seemed that he had sent a pranked package that turned his hair Griffindor colours for the day. No one, not even James, had any idea how much the brothers cared for each other. Well, that wasn't strictly true if he had to guess he would say that Andy and Aunt Dorea knew, but both also knew better than to draw attention to that fact being former Black children themselves.  
The dog shook his head trying to get rid of the thoughts he had been hoping to avoid. He smelt something out of place in the forest and made his way to it; running faster when he recognized the scent as blood.


End file.
